1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus configured to record an image on a recording medium.
2. Discussion of Related Art
There has been disclosed in the following Patent Document 1 an image recording apparatus having a recording head of a serial type configured to move, during a recording operation, in a direction perpendicular to a sheet conveyance direction, i.e., to move in a main scanning direction. In the disclosed image recording apparatus, a sheet retaining portion is disposed on a downstream side of the recording head, and a sheet on which recording has been performed is retained by the sheet retaining portion such that the sheet is held from the upper and lower sides thereof, whereby curl of the recorded sheet is suppressed.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2006-82546 (FIG. 1)